Maka In Wonderlad
by MatheusMakrakis
Summary: Como seria o mundo de Soul Eater se os personagens fossem parar no Pais das maravilhas? Leia e descubra!
1. O céu

Soul Eater e Alice in Wonderland não me pertencem... Mas não reclamaria se pertencense a mim (?)

* * *

_O Céu_.

Foi a primeira coisa que Maka viu naquela manhã, Claro que ela está acostumada a ver o teto primeiro em todas as manhãs, Mas não nessa história...

Depois de ficar um bom tempo observando o céu, ela resolveu se levantar, e ao se levantar olhou para aquele vestido azul com babados brancos.

-MAS QUE MERD - Maka foi interrompida por uma leve brisa que abriu um caminho entre as folhas secas do outono, como se fosse um convite para adentrar naquela floresta impenetrável à sua frente.

Quando ela percebeu já estava na metade da floresta, olhou para os lados procurando uma saída e percebeu que estava perdida no meio daquela floresta infinita.

-Maka-chan, Mew, Maka-Chan... – Chamava uma voz que vinha do infinito, Para ninguém falar nada, vozes vindas do infinito são comuns naquele lugar, mas Maka não sabia disso...

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? – Gritou Maka ao vento, esperando que ele ou ela respondesse.

-Maka-Chan, aqui Maka-Chan! – Dizia a voz, que dessa vez parecia ter um lugar de origem.

Maka olhou para um galho de um árvore e viu um gato preto, que usava um chapéu com uma ponta estranha enquanto lambia sua pata calmamente.

-Blair?!?! – Exclamou Maka, com razão, pois se aquele era seu sonho, ela devia escolher quem poderia participar dele.

O Felino parou de lamber sua pata e pulou do galho onde estava.

(Nunca tentem fazer isso, a menos que você seja um gato, algo que eu tenho certeza que você não é)

- Maka-chan,você chegou mais rápido que esperava – Falou o felino enquanto desfilava ao redor de Maka abanando seu rabo gloriosamente

Um barulho chamou a atenção das duas:

- Atrasado para o chá da tarde – Dizia a estranha figura enquanto olhava o relógio – Nunca cheguei atrasado para tomar o chá da tarde – Continuava lamentando a figura.

Maka, sem saber qual a razão certa, começou seguir a estranha figura.

(Caros leitores, Nunca sigam nenhum animal que fale... E que esteja atrasado para seu chá da tarde)

(Mas voltando para a história...)

Maka viu aquela criatura entrando em um buraco perto de uma árvore.

O buraco dava num túnel que repentinamente dava em um poço fundo, mas era tão repentinamente (como eu já disse) que antes que Maka percebesse ela já estava caindo no poço. Ou o poço era fundo de mais ou ela estava caindo devagar de mais, mas em fato, só se sabe que ela ficou horas e mais horas caindo.

(Mesmo assim, caros leitores, não tentem pular em um poço fundo. Eu te garanto que não vai ser igual dito nessa história...)

Quando Maka estava começando a cochilar... TUMP!

Caiu em uma xícara gigante de chá.

-CHÁ?!? Não sei não,tenho certeza que a historia não é assim! – Exclamou Maka ao vento.

(E também não vai ter chá para amaciar sua queda)

Maka Limpou (e torceu) seu vestido e olhou em volta: incrivelmente Maka tinha a impressão que conhecia aquele lugar, era como os...

- Corredores da Shibusen! – Dessa vez a voz veio dela mesmo.

Maka continuou a perserguir a estranha criatura branca.

Depois de um tempo chegou em uma sala com varias portas e uma mesa de vidro no meio.

Tinha perdido completamente algum sinal da criatura atrasada.

Sentou-se no chão cansada e suspirou:

- Agora como eu saio dessa? – perguntou Maka ao vento mesmo sabendo que ele não ia responder...

* * *

AEAEAEAEAEA Nova fic Gentaim *---*

Tenho que parar de começar acomeçar fics na escola e estudar(?)

Minha fic e meio nonsense mais não reclamem -n

Reviews? *-*


	2. Deixando as coisas mais finas

Soul eater é Alice No pais das maravilhas não me pertencem... mas eu não reclamaria se pertencensse ;o;

* * *

Ainda estava sentada, quando um prato caiu do teto da sala.

Curiosa e esperançosa, Maka se levantou e foi ver o que havia causado o barulho.

No prato que havia caído havia um pedaço de bolo, no pedaço de bolo havia um papel com letras que diziam:

"COMA-ME"

Sem pensar antes ela devorou o pedaço de bolo, só mais tarde pensou que isso não era algo que ela faria se estivesse em seu estado normal.

Passou um tempo e nada aconteceu.

Maka sentou-se novamente e percebeu que umas das portas da sala eram muito finas para alguém normal passar, outras eram pequenas e parcialmente largas no formato exato para uma bola de gude passar. Havia também portas coloridas, essas coloridas tinham um tamanho normal, mas não passou pela cabeça de Maka em tentar entrar nelas.

Depois de um tempo,quando ela já estava adormecendo, percebeu que estava ficando fina como um palito.

"Ai de mim! Acabarei desaparecendo de tão magra" - Mesmo que isso tenha saído da boca de Maka, não parecia algo que ela tivesse falado. Preocupada com sua finura absurda não percebeu que não havia soltado o garfo que havia usado para comer o bolo. Instantaneamente ela jogou o garfo para longe e na mesma hora percebeu que ela estava voltando ao normal aos poucos.

Na hora que ela se lembrou de porta fina foi correndo para ela e conseguiu passar por pouco, depois que atravessou a porta, Maka já estava de volta ao normal.

Agora ela se encontrava em uma extensa floresta com árvores enfeitadas com folhas douradas do outono, mesmo que umas árvores tivessem folhas azuis e verdes.

Começou andar sem rumo pela floresta seguindo placas confusas que apontavam para lugares diferentes, umas apontavam para o céu outras para o chão. Como não havia caminho certo para ir, ela pensou para aonde ir e começou andar sempre para frente. Tinha se lembrando de que alguém havia falado para ela que se você andar sempre para frente nunca vai voltar no mesmo lugar.

(Mas, caros leitores, se estiverem perdidos, não optem por andar sempre para frente, sempre haverá um urso ou um precipício te esperando.)

Ela chegou a uma casa que estava no meio de uma clareira na floresta.

E dessa casa, saiam pratos e louças pela janela, e às vezes, recipientes com _pimenta_.

* * *

Mais um episodio,AEAEEAEAEAEA

dessa vez revisada pela Vih que deixou claro que minhas fics são escuras(?)

Especial para naty como presente de aniversario o/

Dêem parabens para naty seus vagabas ;A;

As coisas vão ficar roxa agora /fikdik


	3. A casa da clareira

Soul Eater e Alice in Wonderland não me pertencem e ço profundamente a tia Jota cá e a Lewis Carrol.

* * *

Maka,com seu vestido de babados,olhava com curiosidade infantil a casa da clareira.

Antes que a menina percebe-se ela já estava parado em frente a porta de mármore.

Ela bateu na porta mas ninguém a respondeu.

Bateu de novo e ouviu algo sendo jogado contra a porta.

Decidiu não bater mais uma vez e abriu a porta.

Logo na sala encontrou uma mulher sentada numa cadeira de balanço e um homem agachado perto da lareira,onde estavam os pratos e louças.

A mulher usava um tapa-olho e seus cabelos dourados caiam sobre seus ombros, O homem tinha cabelos brancos e algo semelhante a um parafuso em sua cabeça.

A menina de babados ficou parada, talvez esperando uma reação.

A cena parecia estar congelada, ninguém mexia um músculo, e isso assustava Maka.

Um estalo metálico ecoou pela sala e a cena se descongelou, O homem de cabelos brancos começou a jogar louças,pratos e recipientes de pimenta contra a mulher sentada na passaram perto o bastante para quebrar o nariz de Mary e outras acertavam as paredes e a munição de Stein acabou e ele voltou a contemplar a lareira.

A cena voltou a congelar. Maka saiu de fininho pela porta que entrou.

Ela percebeu que não estava na floresta e sim de volta a sala redonda cheia de portas.

A garota também percebeu que tinha uma pimenta presa em seu vestido.

Então, mas uma vez, sem pensar ela comeu a pimenta, que por alguma razão não ardeu sua boca.

Passou um tempo e nada aconteceu.

Um estalo invadiu a sala e a porta roxa se abriu e Maka se levantou e passou pela porta.

Agora ela estava em um local diferente. Era como um salão cheio de espelhos.

As formas engraçadas de seu corpo nos espelhos distraiam a menina, que ainda não tinha percebido sua cor anormal.

Apenas no ultimo espelho, que ela viu que sua pele estava roxa.

Maka,sem nenhuma razão aparente,abriu a porta que se encontrava ali perto e foi parar em algum tipo de sala de refeições.

A mesa estava cheia de bolos e chaleiras e duas figuras se encontravam no final da mesa.

Maka só conseguiu enxergar dentes afiados em uma das figuras e uma tatuagem de estrela no braço da outra.

* * *

Não me batam ;;

A culpa não é minha que minha imaginação fugiu de casa e decidiu voltar hoje,E a culpa tambem não é minha que ela tenha voltado um lixo(Como vocês podem perceber lendo a fic rçrçrç -q)

Eu juro que vou tentar continuar a fic ;;

Dessa vez ninguem revisou logo deve ter ficado mais lixo do que normalmente é D:

E também ficou pequeno rçrçrç -n

Deixem review com ideias(ounão).

Bai ni =3=


End file.
